


Glitter box

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Red String of Fate, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: Series of drabbles posted for #nielwinkmonth last year (2018)Day 1: First meeting - I dreamt of a voice, a beautiful oneDay 2: Confession - Let's take pictures together from now on...Day 3: First Date - First Date





	1. I dreamt of a voice, a beautiful one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 1 challenge: First Meeting

_Useless._

As Daniel would describe his life. Everything went downhill when his parents divorced. He'd skip classes, go home drunk and jump from one part-time job to another just to get by college and life in general.

Until one day, he got tired from all of it. On his way home, a bunch of drunkards cornered him. With knives, they threatened to kill him if he doesn't give his money.

“You know what, just fucking kill me. I dare you, kill me!”

Provoked, one guy punched him and knocked him down.

“You piece of shit.” Another one said.

They picked up his bag and ransack his stuff till they get a hold of his wallet.

“What's this. All the troubles just for this amount?”

“Cowards! You only take on students!” Daniel annoys.

“What did you just say?”

“I said you’re cowar—” His left cheek was punched before he can even complete his sentence and falls on the ground again.

“That all you got?”

He was really asking for it. If they’re going to take his money which will leave him nothing, might as well just take his life with it.

“You really want to die that hard, huh?”

One guy finally draws the knife from his back and unsheathes it from it's cover.

Daniel gulped at sight of the weapon but he puts on a smirk to trigger the criminals more.

Everything happened so fast. The pain came later when he saw the knife back on the man's hand with blood.

Next thing he heard was sirens and lights of blue and red.

 

 

 

He woke up with tubes connected to him. The stinging pain in his arm because of IV drops and his whole body aching, disabling every inch of his movement.

His mom is sleeping on the chair on the side. He now realize he was brought to the hospital.

_How unfortunate. I did not die._

“M-mom...” he tried to call.

There was no response. He guess she was tired from work last night and probably rushed here.

Daniel tries his best to stand up and calls someone to tell them they’re going home. He just got robbed last night and they cannot afford to pay more bills.

 

 

 

 

Of course, his mom refused and opted to just stay for now. Says she will try to find ways to pay the bills.

“I need you, son. You’re the only one left with me right now. Don't worry about the bills. What I can't afford right now is losing you.”

She went off that night to continue working. The nurse checks on him hourly and gave him medicines that made him sleep during the night. They said he needs all the rest he can get if he wants out of the hospital as soon as possible.

 

 

 

“You should’ve just ran and gave them the money. A man's life is worth more than a few thousand wons, you know.”

_Huh? Who's that? Who's talking?_

Daniel looked around and saw a kid sitting down by the tree.

“You should be more careful the next time. This kind of face shouldn’t have bruises and cuts.”

“Who...” Daniel tried to talk and approach the kid.

“Daniel-ssi?” Someone pulled him from behind.

He ignored it but it didn't stop.

“Daniel-ssi?”

The next thing he saw was hi mom beside the same nurse he saw yesterday.

“It’s time for your medication.” she smiled.

_It was a dream?_

Then he saw the same room he was in yesterday. Still on the same bed.

 

 

 

It happened again the next night. The same exact location and the boy was again sitting under the tree.

“You know what I like about this place? People always listen to me here. Of course I don't get a reaction but I feel like you’re listening. You’re listening right?”

Something about the boy's voice is calming. It's deep yet it feels soft on the ears. It somehow gives the feeling of comfort.

 _I do!_ Daniel tried to say but the words never came out. It was a dream after all.

“Well, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow I guess?”

 

 

 

 

The next night it happened, Daniel tried to approach the boy to see his face but it only resulted to him waking up, still on the hospital bed the next day.

 

 

 

“You’re wounds are getting better!” The boy says.

_I want to know who you are._

“You'll soon get out of this place if you rest well and take your medicines.”

_Please tell your name._

“Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

“Daniel! I'm here!”

Daniel smiled hearing the boy's voice again. He never like sleeping pills but it somehow became his escape to the real world. To meet the boy who's been making him feel, alive even at least in his dreams.

“Oh right. I should call you ‘hyung' based on the age written on your chart.”

_C-chart?_

“Hmm looks like you'll be out of here sooner than I thought. What should I do, I feel like I've already grown attached to this room and to you...”

_I will stay here. Just tell me your name. I won't leave if you tell me to._

“Why do you have to be so handsome? That makes it more difficult.”

Daniel knows he's sleeping but he feels like blushing at the boy's remarks.

 

 

 

 

The next night...

“Can I take the pills later? I feel like doing a bit of stretching.”

The nurse tilted her head in confusion but agreed eventually. Daniel has been compliant with his medicine intake anyway.

What Daniel did was hide the medicine under his pillow and waited.

“He said something about the chart the other night. I know it’s more than just a dream.”

Daniel sat on his bed as he checks the time. Minutes passed and no one came.

_Was it really just my dream?_

“Daniel hyuuung—” The door opened with a boy holding a chart that seemed to have his records on it.

Daniel was stunned, eyes widen as he sees a small boy in his white scrub suit.

“H-he's...pretty...” He told himself.

“Y-you're awake?”

“H-hi.”

“H-hello. Uhmmm, don't mind me. I'm just here to check on you. Y-you know, j-just the usual round checks.”

It's the same voice. The deep, calming and soft sound that is now contrasting his pretty and cute face. Not to mention his small build. Daniel felt happy to finally see the owner of the voice.

“You’re always talking to me in my sleep.”

“W-what?”

“You know I'm older than you. You're here every night to check on me, you said you like it here because you like people listening to you.”

“T-that's...h-how...”

“Your voice is always what I dream of. And it made me feel lighter, somehow I want to hear more of you, know more of you.”

“That's just...because...I get b-bored—”

“You told me I'm handsome...”

“E-excuse me?”

“And that it makes it more difficult knowing that I'll be out of here soon.”

“I didn't...”

“I finally get to tell you all the things that I want when I'm in my dream...”

Daniel squints at the boy's nametag.

“Park Jihoon-ssi.”

“Y-yes?”

“This may sound selfish and too sudden but....I want to hear your voice everyday. Even if I get out of here.”

“P-pardon?”

Daniel gave up in life. He was ready to die and leave everything behind but Jihoon's voice brought everything back to him and he's never going to let it go.

“I mean...a-are you asking me t-to date you because...” Jihoon was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

“I never knew you're this fast.”

“N-no! I...forget what I said.”

_He's so cute. I may have something good out of everything bad that's happened to deserve this._

“If that's what it take to hear and see my nurse everyday.” Daniel smiled as he said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :">
> 
> Just decided to upload the drabbles I made during the nielwink month. I'll upload them slowly as I fix some of the typo :)


	2. Let's take pictures together from now on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 theme: Confession

“I'm going ahead.”

“Eiiyy come on, Jihoon hyung~”

“Let him go, Guanlin. He's just excited to make kissy faces with the new photo he took.” Daehwi said while munching on his crackers.

“You’re still taking photos of him? Hyung that's creepy.”

“I did not! Stop listening to Daehwi!”

“Why don't you just tell Kang Daniel about it? Instead of taking photos of him secretly.”

“The man is straight, Daehwi. And he has a girlfriend.”

“Look at him not denying it anymore...” Daehwi nudged Guanlin.

“I'm...that's not...”

“If you know it's hopeless then why do you still like him?” Guanlin said and licks his ice cream.

“Just...”

“This why I don't understand love. Anyway, let's just go Guanlin. Let Jihoon hyung do his thing for now. He'll get tired of it.”

_I wish I will._

 

 

 

The first thing in Jihoon's room is a photo of Kang Daniel framed on his study table. It's a stolen shot of course. He doesn’t have any proper pictures – or anything where Daniel is looking through his lenses.

Daniel is not a celebrity of any sort but he's the famous Campus Crush, the Hottie varsity and the School Prince which almost everybody fawns over.

Jihoon tries to keep the collection of his photos at minimal but he once thought that he'll never get even a bit of Daniel's attention so he might as well capture his handsome face through his camera from afar.

He's not a stalker by any means. He doesn't follow Daniel everywhere – well maybe he knows the time when Daniel eats his lunch at the cafeteria with his friends (or girlfriend) but that's just that. He only takes pictures when Daniel is around but he never chases him just for that.

Jihoon throws himself on his bed and checks his phone. By the way, his lockscreen is also a photo of Kang Daniel that was taken for a school board. At this point, it may seem like an obsession but it's not like he's bothering Daniel.

“Am I creepy? I'm not, right?” He tells his phone, imagining he was talking to Daniel.

He brings out his camera from his bag to check the photos he took today. His shoulders dropped feeling weak at how ethereal Daniel looks like even on a daily basis.

“I should stop doing this, shouldn’t I?”

He swipes at another photo...

“But you’re so handsome! How can I...”

He shakes his head as if waking up from a trance.

“No! Park Jihoon! It’s about time you stop.”

He said but continued scanning through his photos.

 

 

“I should record this.” Daehwi said snickering.

“Stop being so annoying. I told you this will be the last time!”

“Hyung, if your 'last times' are food, I would’ve been full everyday for a whole month.”

Jihoon did this a lot of times and he can be considered as an expert. So he sets up his camera and covered it with his bag to hide it with only the lenses out to take the photos.

He knows where Daniel and his friend’s usual spot at the school's cafeteria and as if on cue, the group came and sat on the said spot.

Jihoon pressed the shutter to record a video and will develop stills from it later at home, then he pretends to do something else as the deed happens.

“You're unbelievable.”

“It's the last, I promise.”

 

 

 

 

He plugs his camera to his computer to finally check the video.

It was normal: Daniel talking, and laughing with his friends.

“...but why do I still find you hot even so?” Jihoon said endearing at his screen.

Few minutes more to the video, Daniel look at the camera, smiled and waved.

Jihoon almost fell from his seat and paused the video in shock.

“The hell was that? I'm even hallucinating?”

Jihoon rewinds the video just to make sure and Daniel did wave and smile to the camera.

“Holy-crap.”

 

 

 

 

He should be ecstatic about Daniel noticing him but Jihoon is rather feeling scared and nervous as he walks the empty corridors.

_Will he beat me up? Report me to the faculty for taking photos without his permission? For stalking? Harassment?_

He was biting his fingers, breaking in cold sweat out of anxiety.

“Do I look good in the photos?” a voice behind startled him.

It was Daniel. THE Kang Daniel, smiling at him with a palm in the air.

“Hi?”

Jihoon immediately clasp his hands and bowed his head.

“I-I'm sorry! I know what I did was wrong. I will never do it again, I swear. I'm sorry!”

He was panicking. He kept his head low and closed his eyes, bracing for cursing and even a beating from the elder.

“Uhh...”

Scared, he gets down on his knees, hands still clasped asking for forgiveness.

“H-hey! It's fine! I didn't mind...” Daniel said, clearly shocked at Jihoon's behavior.

“Y-you didn’t...??”

“Please get up, this is making me embarrassed.”

And Jihoon did without looking at the other's eyes.

“I...I'm really sorry.”

“I said I didn't mind.”

“B-but...why...”

“I knew you’ve been taking photos of me. If I was bothered by it I should’ve told you before...”

“E-excuse me?”

“You’re really cute this close.”

_I should say the same thing! He looks unreal up close! Is this really happening?_

Aside from those thoughts, what he couldn’t absorb was Daniel knowing about the photos.

_Since when?_

“So do I look good in the photos? How were they?”

“Y-you look...good.”

_Better from the photos!_

“T-that's a relief. So...uhmm...”

“Y-you weren’t really bothered...”

“Well I wondered at first. Then I’m kind of flattered that the boy behind the camera taking my pictures is this cute, I mean...”

“I'm...not. You're...”

_Shit, Jihoon. Get it together._

“...you're handsome anyways, the photo will look good no matter what.”

“At this point, you should be confessing to me right? I mean do you need to take more photos?”

“W-what?”

“I'm kind of getting impatient so I looked at your camera yesterday. So aren't you gonna ask me out or something?”

“B-but...your girlfriend...”

“Who? Oh! That's my cousin. She's new here so she's kind of stuck with me until she gets familiar with the school.”

“B-but...”

“Hmm...I thought you had a crush on me. I'm sorry if I took this the wrong way and approached you like this. I just really find you cute. Haha! Wow I'm a mess.” Daniel said, obviously disappointed.

_He called me cute! And he's really telling me to ask him out! What should I do? What should I do?????_

“Well, I'm sorry again. I should be going.”

_Oh whatever!!_

“W-wait!”

“I'm in my 2nd year, Park Jihoon. I-I like you, Kang D-Daniel. Will you go out with me?” Jihoon said avoiding the other's eyes.

“Whoa finally! Yes! Let's go on a date! First, call me ‘hyung'.”

Jihoon blushed at Daniel's statement.

“Then you have to show me the photos you took. Then we'll take a lot of ourselves from now on. Okay?”


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Theme - First Date

Daniel woke up with something heavy laid on his chest. Rather than something, it’s actually someone.

Jihoon’s head is on his bare chest; both of them naked, tired from last night’s sex. If he were to choose, he’d want his mornings to be like this: Jihoon by his side, then he’d cook breakfast for the both of them, give Jihoon a goodbye kiss on the forehead before they go on to proceed with their days and sleep together during the night. A perfect couple setup if you ask him but once Jihoon wakes up, he’d leave without a word to Daniel.

This setup started when he met Jihoon at a bar last year, alone. Something was clearly wrong with Jihoon that day. Apparently he and his ex-boyfriend broke up that night. They exchanged a few drinks and talks. Jihoon couldn’t hold his alcohol which resulted to Daniel taking him in that night – he didn’t know the younger’s address.

After their first night doing it, they started contacting each other frequently and do it without any strings attached. Jihoon finds it convenient this way; after his heartbreak, he says he doesn’t want commitment anymore. He can use Daniel’s body as Daniel can use his to satisfy themselves but that’s just it.

Daniel was okay with it at first, who wouldn’t love the sex? Especially with someone like Jihoon? But he must’ve watch too much dramas and movies about “friends with benefits” that he realized the dangers of this arrangement already happening to him. He has fallen in love with Jihoon without realizing it.

“What time is it?” Jihoon groans as he scratches his eyes waking himself up.

“It’s still early. Want to eat breakfast with me?” Daniel attempted to make Jihoon stay.

Jihoon chuckled. “What’s wrong with you? I’ll just shower and go.”

Then the younger finally got off the bed leaving a dejected Daniel behind.

 

 

 

 

“J-Jihoon-ah…”

Daniel drops down on Jihoon after his orgasm, catching his breath. He tries to kiss Jihoon but was abruptly stopped when a hand blocked his lips from getting close.

“No kissing.”

“Ah! Right.”

“You’re being weird these days, hyung.” Jihoon chuckled. He left without spending the night at Daniel’s place.

“I’m fucked.” Daniel tells himself.

 

 

Daniel tried different approaches after that night. He realized to really get to know Jihoon more than just a fuck buddy. He wants Jihoon all to himself, someone special. He wants Jihoon to know that he’s there for him and he won’t let something like his ex-boyfriend did won’t happen with him.

“Hey, I have an extra movie ticket for tomorrow. I have no one else to watch it with me. Wanna go?”

“Nah~ I have something else planned before coming here tomorrow night.”

“Ah…”

“See you tomorrow? Buy more condoms. I think we used the last one today.”

“Y-yes. Sure.”

 

 

 

 

 

This night is going to be Daniel’s last resort. He will put everything into this plan and ask Jihoon to be his, forever.

“Jihoon-ah. Let’s do it tonight at xxx hotel. I’m kind of tired to go back to the apartment.”

“Is that so? Yeah, okay.”

Then Daniel drops the line.

He made sure everything is in place. This may look corny and all but he wants it this way. He wants it all romantic to make sure Jihoon knows how he truly feels about him.

Candles by the table, exquisite food and wine to complete the setup. Rose petals by the floor and a full bouquet on his hands with romantic music as the background as he waited.

The room’s doorbell finally rang and he knows it’s Jihoon.

He made a quick look in the mirror and took a deep breath before he opens the door.

*clicks*

“Jihoon-ah.”

Jihoon’s eyes blinks fast as he saw the how the room looked like.

“Come in.” Daniel takes his hand and pulls him inside. Jihoon is obviously shocked that he didn’t have the time to agree nor resist Daniel.

“Here, sit.”

“H-hyung. W-what is this?”

Daniel smiled and poured wine into Jihoon’s glass.

“I wanted to do something else with you tonight.”

“B-but…”

“Please listen to me first, Jihoon-ah.”

“…”

“I know what you’ve been through in the past and how that made you scared of getting in to relationships…”

Daniel approaches the younger and held his hand.

“…but I want you to know that people are different. I am different. I will never, for the love of humanity, never hurt you in any way…”

“H-hyung this is not…”

“…after the times we spent each night. How we made each other feel good, I realized I want all of those for myself. I want to be selfish…”

Daniel then kneels down and finally brought the bouquet of flowers up.

“…I want you more than just someone I can have sex with when it’s convenient. I want to be more than just a fuck to you. So Park Jihoon…”

“Hyung please no…”

“…Please be mine. Only mine.”

Jihoon lowers his head and Daniel heard a sniff.

“H-hey are you crying? What’s wrong?” Daniel leans in closer.

Jihoon launched himself to the elder and wrapped his arms around his neck, sobbing.

“Hyung! I’m sorry!”

“J-Jihoon-ah…”

“I’m sorry for being scared! I’m a jerk! I don’t deserve you!”

“H-hey, don’t say that…”

“I want you too! I love you, Daniel hyung but I was scared that I was nothing else more than just this to you. So I threw my feelings aside and just kept doing it with you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel became speechless at the younger’s confession.

“I was scared that you’d do it with somebody else so I kept coming every night knowing it doesn’t mean anything to you.”

“Jihoon-ah, please. Every night I had with you was wonderful, I couldn’t trade them with anything else in the world.” Daniel pulls Jihoon and wipes the tears on his cheeks.

“But tonight, I want it just to be us. No sex, but just you and me enjoying each other’s presence. Getting to know each other’s likes and dislikes. What do you say?”

Jihoon nods in response, still wiping the mess on his face.

“Haha you’re so cute. I’d be weird to say this after all the sex we had but this is our first date, right?”

“Yes, and it’s so corny hyung.”

“What’s corny about this? This is totally romantic to me?”

“Lame…” Jihoon’s hand cups Daniel’s face.

“…but we’ll have more dates, exciting ones from now on right?”

“Of course we will!”

“Thanks for accepting the mess that I am, Daniel hyung.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll be a mess together.”

“I love you, hyung.”

“I love you, too Jihoon-ah.”


End file.
